


When I'm with you, Danger seems like a good thing

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, adaptación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hace cuatro años Donghyuck dejó atrás su pasado trágico en Corea para recomenzar su vida en Los Ángeles..Su vida en solitario ha funcionado bien…hasta que se muda a un nuevo apartamento en donde conoce a un hombre que sacude su mundo hasta la médula.Mark lee está acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que desea y está decidido a llevarse a Donghyuck a la cama. Mark propone un arreglo que satisfará la intensa atracción que sienten el uno por el otro sin necesidad de ningún compromiso.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 3





	1. Uno

Seoul , Corea del Sur

Estaba aburrido. 

Hyunjin daba pataditas al respaldo de mi silla para captar mi atención, pero el día anterior había estado haciendo lo mismo con la silla de mi mejor amigo seungmin, y no quería que el se molestara conmigo. Seungmin estaba enamorado de hyunjin. Así que lo miré a el. Estaba sentado a mi lado, dibujando un millón de minúsculos corazoncitos en la esquina de su libreta mientras el señor Jung garabateaba otra ecuación en la pizarra. Tendría que haber estado prestando atención, porque soy pésimo con las matemáticas. A mamá y papá no iba a hacerles gracia que suspendiera el primer semestre de mi primer curso.

—Hyunjin , ¿quiere venir a la pizarra y responder a esta pregunta o prefiere quedarse detrás de Donghyuck para poder seguir dando patadas a su silla un rato más? —

La clase se rio y seungmin me observó con una expresión acusatoria. Yo hice como si no lo viera y mire al señor Jung.

—Me quedaré aquí si no le importa, señor Jung —contestó Hyunjin con imprudente arrogancia.  
Puse los ojos en blanco, resistiéndome a voltearme , aunque sentía el calor de la mirada de hyunjin en la nuca.

—En realidad era una pregunta retórica, hyunjin. Ven aquí.— Una llamada a la puerta detuvo el gruñido de inconformidad de hyunjin . Al ver a la directora, la señora Kim , toda la clase guardo silencio . ¿Qué estaba haciendo la directora en nuestra aula? Solo podía ser una señal de problemas.

—Uf —exclamó seungmin entre dientes.  
Lo miré y el señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana. —La policía . 

Asombrado me volví hacia la puerta al tiempo que la señora Kim murmuraba algo al señor Jung , y vi a dos agentes de policía esperando en el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta.

—Lee Donghyuck .— La voz de la señora Kim me sorprendió e hizo que mi atención se centrara en ella.

La directora dio un paso hacia mí y sentí que el corazón se me subía a la garganta. Su expresión era cautelosa, compasiva, e inmediatamente tuve la tentación de retroceder de ella y de lo que estuviera a punto de decirme.

—¿Puedes acompañarme, por favor? Recoge tus cosas.—Ese normalmente era el momento en que a la clase se le escaparía alguna exclamación por el problema en el que me había metido. Sin embargo, igual que yo, mis compañeros sintieron que no se trataba de eso. Fuera cual fuese la noticia que me aguardaba en el pasillo, nadie iba a burlárse de mi por eso.

—¿Donghyuck ?— Yo estaba temblando con mucha adrenalina y apenas podía oír nada por encima del ruido de la sangre que se me juntaba en los oídos. 

¿Le había ocurrido algo a mamá? ¿O a papá? ¿O a mi hermanita Doyeon? Mis padres se habían tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones esa semana para desestresarse de lo que había sido un verano loco. Se suponía que ese día se habían llevado a Doyeon de pícnic.

—Hyuck .— Seungmin me tocó el codo para captar mi atención. En cuanto sentí el contacto en el brazo, me aparté de la mesa, y la silla chirrió en el suelo de madera. Busqué a tientas la mochila, sin mirar a nadie, y metí en ella todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Los susurros habían empezado a extenderse por toda el aula como una ráfaga de viento frío por la ventana. 

Necesitaba salir de ahí , pese a que no quería saber lo que me esperaba.  
De alguna manera, recordé cómo poner un pie delante del otro y seguí a la directora al pasillo. Escuché que la puerta de la clase del señor Jung se cerraba detrás de mí. No dije nada, me limité a mirar a la señora Kim y luego a los dos agentes, que me observaron con compasión . Junto a la pared había una mujer en la que no me había fijado antes. Tenía aspecto serio pero calmado.

La señora Kim me tocó el brazo y yo observé su mano apoyada en mi suéter. ¿No había hablado ni dos palabras con la directora antes y me estaba tocando el brazo? —Donghyuck ... estos son los agentes Lee y Seo . Y ella es la señora hwang del DSS. —La señora Kim se puso pálida.

—El Departamento de Servicios Sociales.— El miedo me apreto el pecho y batallé para respirar.

—Donghyuck—continuó la directora—, siento decirte esto..., pero tus padres y tu hermana han sufrido un accidente de coche.— Esperé, sintiendo que se me cerraba el pecho.

—Todos han muerto en el acto, Donghyuck. Lo siento mucho.—

La mujer del DSS dio un paso hacia mí y empezó a hablar. Yo la miré, pero lo único que alcancé a ver fueron los colores que la componían. Lo único que oí fue el sonido ahogado de sus palabras, como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo detrás de ella.

No podía respirar.

Presa del pánico, busqué algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme a respirar. Noté unas manos en mí. Un murmullo de palabras tranquilizadoras. Las mejillas mojadas. Y sentí que me iba a estallar el corazón de tan deprisa que latía.

Me estaba muriendo.

—Respira, Donghyuck — Esas palabras me las dijeron al oído, una y otra vez hasta que me centré en inspirar y espirar. Al cabo de un rato, mi pulso se calmó y se me abrieron los bronquios. Los puntos que salpicaban mi campo de visión empezaron a desaparecer.

—Eso es. —La señora Kim estaba susurrando y me frotaba la espalda en círculos con una mano caliente—. Eso es.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.—La voz de la mujer del DSS irrumpió a través de mi neblina de confusión.—Escucha, Donghyuck , ¿estás preparado? —preguntó la señora Kim en voz baja.

—Están muertos —respondí, necesitado de apreciar el significado de las palabras. No podía ser real.

—Lo siento, cariño.— Un sudor frío se abrió paso entre los poros de mi piel, en las palmas de mis manos, bajo las axilas, en la nuca. Y no podía dejar de temblar. Un movimiento inesperado hizo que me mareara y el vómito hizo erupción desde mi estomago revuelto. 

Me incliné hacia delante y derramé mi desayuno sobre los zapatos de la señora de los servicios sociales. 

—Está en estado de shock.— alguien dijo 

¿Lo estaba?

¿O era un mareo?

Un minuto antes estaba sentado en la clase, donde había calor y seguridad. Y en cuestión de segundos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Estaba en un sitio completamente diferente.


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☀️🦁☀️🦁☀️🦁☀️🦁☀️🦁☀️🦁☀️🦁

Estados Unidos

Ocho años después...

Era un día hermoso para encontrar un nuevo hogar. Y un nuevo compañero de cuarto. Salí de la escalera húmeda y vieja de mi edificio y me recibió un día asombrosamente caluroso en Los Ángeles . Me miré los bonitos pantalones de mezclilla que me había comprado unas semanas antes. Casi no había parado de llover desde entonces y me moría de ganas de estrenarlos. Por fin el sol había salido y se asomaba en la esquina, por encima de la torre de la iglesia , fundiendo mi melancolía y devolviéndome un poco de esperanza.

Para ser alguien que había dejado toda su vida en Corea y había partido hacia el otro lado del mundo cuando solo tenía dieciocho años, no me llevaba muy bien con los cambios. Ya no, al menos. Me había acostumbrado a mi apartamento con su interminable problema de ratones. Echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo, Chenle, con quien había vivido desde mi primer año en la Universidad . Nos conocimos en la residencia de estudiantes y congeniamos. Los dos éramos muy reservados y nos sentíamos cómodos en compañía del otro , por el mero hecho de que nunca nos presionábamos para hablar del pasado. Nos hicimos muy amigos en el primer semestre y decidimos alquilar un apartamento (o un «cuarto» como lo llamaba Chenle ) en el segundo semestre.

Ahora que nos habíamos graduado , Chenle se había marchado a China para empezar su doctorado y yo me había quedado sin compañero de apartamento . La cereza del pastel era la pérdida de mi otro gran amigo, Jisung, el novio de Chenle . Él había salido corriendo a China(un lugar que detestaba, debería añadir ) para estar con Chenle . Y para colmo, mi casero se había divorciado y necesitaba que desocupara el apartamento. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas respondiendo anuncios de otros jóvenes que buscaban un compañero de piso. Y hasta el momento nada había salido bien.

Un chico no quería compartir piso con un asiático, me quede con cara de QUEE??? . Tres de los apartamentos eran sencillamente... un asco. Estoy casi seguro de que un chico vendía crack, y el apartamento de otro tenía pinta de tener más tráfico que un burdel. Había depositado muchas esperanzas en que mi cita de hoy con Na Jaemin iría bien.

Era el apartamento más caro de mi lista, y se hallaba del otro lado del centro de la ciudad.Estaba siendo cuidadoso en lo referente a mi herencia, como si gastar lo menos posible fuera a quitar la amargura de mi «buena» fortuna. Pero me estaba desesperando.

Quería ser escritor y necesitaba el apartamento y el compañero de piso adecuado. Vivir solo era otra opción, por supuesto. Podía permitírmelo. No obstante, la verdad era que no me seducía la idea de la soledad absoluta. A pesar de mi tendencia a guardarme el ochenta por ciento de mí mismo sólo para mí, me gustaba estar rodeado de gente. A veces me hablaban de situaciones que no comprendía personalmente, y eso me ofrecía la oportunidad de ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Estaba convencido de que todos los buenos escritores necesitaban una perspectiva amplia. Por eso trabajaba en un bar de la calle _Melrose Avenue_ las noches de los jueves y los viernes, pese a que no lo necesitaba. El viejo cliché era cierto: en los bares se escuchan las mejores historias.

Era amigo de dos de mis colegas, Renjun y Felix , pero en realidad solo estábamos juntos en el trabajo. Si quería tener un poco más de vida a mi alrededor, necesitaba un compañero de apartamento .

Algo positivo: el apartamento que iba a ver estaba a solo unas calles de mi trabajo.

Mientras trataba de contener la ansiedad de encontrar un nuevo domicilio, me mantenía atento en busca de un taxi con la luz encendida. Miré la heladería, lamentando no tener tiempo de pararme y darme el capricho, y casi se me pasó el taxi que venía hacia mí desde el otro lado de la calle. Estiré el brazo, miré si había tráfico por mi lado y me alegré de que el taxista me hubiera visto y hubiera parado el coche.

Me apresuré a cruzar la amplia calle , logrando no acabar aplastado como un insecto en el parabrisas de un pobre desgraciado, y corrí hacia el taxi con la firme determinación de abrir la puerta. En lugar de la manija, tomé la mano de una persona.

Desconcertado, seguí la mano masculina por un largo brazo hasta unos hombros anchos y un rostro que quedaba oscurecido por el sol que le daba desde atrás. El tipo, que era más alto que yo , se alzaba sobre mí como todas las personas altas. Preguntándome por qué ese tipo tenía la mano en mi taxi, me fijé en su traje caro. Un suspiro escapó de su cara en sombra.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? —me preguntó con voz grave . Llevaba cuatro años viviendo en Los Ángeles y el acento todavía me provocaba escalofríos. Y el suyo sin duda lo hizo, a pesar de la pregunta.

—Dream street —respondí desinteresadamente , con la esperanza de que la distancia de mi trayecto fuera superior a la del suyo para que me cediera el taxi.

—Bien. —Abrió la puerta—. Yo voy en esa dirección, y como ya voy tarde, ¿puedo proponerte que compartamos el taxi en lugar de perder diez minutos decidiendo quién lo necesita más?

Una mano cálida me tocó la parte baja de la espalda y me empujó con suavidad. Desconcertado de alguna manera dejé que me metieran en el taxi. Me deslicé por el asiento mientras me preguntaba en silencio si había dado mi consentimiento con la cabeza.

No creía haberlo hecho. Al oír el hombre decir «dream Street» al taxista, murmuré:

—Bueno, gracias.

—¿Eres coreano?- Ante la pregunta , por fin miré al pasajero que tenía al lado.

El hombre del traje, de como veintitantos años, no era guapo al estilo clásico, pero había un brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa en su boca que junto con el resto del envoltorio, emanaba atractivo sexual. Me di cuenta, por las líneas del traje gris plata perfectamente entallado que llevaba, de que hacía ejercicio. Sus ojos cafés parecían desconcertados bajo unas pestañas largas, y era asiático .

Los prefería extranjeros . Desde siempre. Sin embargo, ningún extranjero había logrado nunca que mi bajo vientre se encogiera de deseo a primera vista. Un rostro masculino y fuerte me miró: mandíbula marcada, pómulos amplios y una nariz fina. La barba de dos días le ensombrecía las mejillas y tenía el pelo un poco alborotado. En conjunto, su aspecto descuidado contrastaba con el traje de diseñador.

El hombre levantó una ceja ante mi descarado y el deseo que estaba sintiendo se cuadruplicó, tomándome completamente por sorpresa. Nunca había sentido atracción instantánea por alguien . Y desde mis años alocados de la adolescencia, nunca había contemplado aceptar el ofrecimiento sexual de un hombre. Y en cambio, no estaba seguro de que pudiera rechazar una proposición del que tenía a mi lado.

En cuanto la idea destelló en mi cabeza, me tensé, sorprendido e incómodo. Mis defensas se elevaron de inmediato y adopté una expresión educada.

—Sí —respondí, recordando por fin que el hombre me había hecho una pregunta. Aparté la mirada de su sonrisa coqueta, simulando aburrimiento y dando gracias al cielo de que mi piel bronceada contuviera mi rubor.

—¿Solo de visita? —murmuró. Por más irritado que estaba por mi reacción al hombre del traje, decidí que cuanta menos conversación hubiera entre nosotros mejor. A saber qué tonterías podía decir o hacer.

—No.  
—Entonces eres estudiante.

  
«Entonces eres estudiante.» Lo dijo como si estuviera poniendo los ojos en blanco. Como si los estudiantes fueran lo más bajo, personas sin ningún propósito real en la vida. Giré la cabeza para mirarlo y lo descubrí contemplando mis piernas con interés. Esta vez, levanté las cejas hacia él y esperé a que apartara esos ojos preciosos de mi . Al notar mi atención, él me miró a la cara y se fijó en mi expresión. Esperaba que simulara que no había estado mirándome o al menos que apartara la vista enseguida. Y desde luego no esperaba que se limitara a encogerse de hombros y ofrecerme la sonrisa más lenta, pícara y sexy que me habían dedicado.

—Era estudiante —respondí, con un toque muy leve de sarcasmo—. Vivo aqui . —¿Por qué estaba dándole explicaciones?

—¿Qué haces ahora que ya no estudias ?– ¿Por qué quería saberlo? Lo miré de lado . Con lo que costaba el traje que llevaba, Chenle y yo podríamos habernos pagado la comida de estudiante durante cuatro años de universidad.

—¿Qué haces tú? Me refiero a cuando no estás metiendo personas en taxis contra su voluntad.— Su sonrisita fue la única reacción a mi comentario.  
—¿Qué crees que hago?

—Creo que eres abogado. Prepotencia, sonrisas cínicas , respondes a preguntas con más preguntas... —me interrumpió con una risa espléndida y profunda que resonó en mi pecho. Me miró con un destello en sus ojos .

—No soy abogado. Pero tú podrías serlo. Respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta. Y eso —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia mi boca, y sus ojos adoptaron un tono más oscuro al acariciar visualmente la curva de mis labios— es una sonrisa cínica sin ninguna duda. —

Su voz se había hecho más ronca. Se me aceleró el pulso cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y las sostuvimos mucho más tiempo de lo que es educado entre dos desconocidos. Tenía las mejillas hirviendo ... y no solo las mejillas. Estaba cada vez más excitado con él y con la conversación silenciosa entre nuestros cuerpos.Apartando mi mirada de la suya, me fijé en el tráfico que pasaba y rogué por que el trayecto en taxi acabara cuanto antes.

Al acercarnos a 127 Street y ver otro desvío causado por una construcción en la ciudad , empecé a preguntarme si conseguiría escapar del taxi sin tener que volver a hablar con él.

—¿Eres tímido? —me preguntó, destruyendo mis esperanzas. No pude evitarlo. Su pregunta hizo que me volteara hacia él con una sonrisa de no poder creerlo .—¿Perdón?

Inclinó la cabeza para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía un tigre , observándome con cautela para decidir si era una presa que merecía la pena cazar. Noté un escalofrío cuando él repitió:

—¿Eres tímido?—¿Era tímido? No. Tímido no. Solo completamente indiferente. Lo prefería así. Era más seguro.  
—¿Por qué piensas eso? —No mandaba reacciones de timidez, ¿o si ? .

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez.—La mayoría de las personas se aprovecharían de mi aprisionamiento en el taxi con ellas: me hablarían hasta por los codos, me tirarían en la cara su número de teléfono ... y alguna cosa más.—

Sus ojos bajaron por mi cuerpo antes de regresar enseguida a mi rostro. Notaba lo sonrojado de mis mejillas. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien había conseguido avergonzarme. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirme intimidado y traté de sobreponerme. Asombrado por su exceso de confianza, le sonreí de forma burlona, y enseguida me sorprendió el placer que me inundó cuando sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente al ver mi sonrisa.

—Vaya, no tienes vergüenza .— Él me devolvió la sonrisa, de dientes blancos y sentí que su expresión descarada me provocaba un sentimiento desconocido en el pecho.—Solo hablo por experiencia.—

—Bueno, no soy la clase de chico que le da el teléfono a un tipo al que acaba de conocer.  
—Ahhh. —Asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera comprendido algo sobre mí. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus rasgos parecieron endurecerse

—. Eres la clase de chico que no tiene sexo hasta la tercera cita o hasta casarse — Hice una cara ante su juicio precipitado.—No y no.—¿Casarse? Me dio un escalofrío al pensarlo, y los miedos que se me subían a los hombros a diario resbalaron para apretarme el pecho demasiado fuerte. El hombre del traje me miró en ese momento, y fuera lo que fuese que vió en mi rostro lo hizo relajarse.

—Qué interesante —murmuró. No. Nada de interesante. No quería ser interesante para ese tipo. —No voy a darte mi número.

Sonrió otra vez.

—No te lo he pedido. Y aunque lo quisiera, no te lo pediría. Tengo novio. — No hice caso del sentimiento de decepción que sentí en el estómago, y al parecer funcionó el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca.

—Entonces deja de mirarme así.—Él parecía divertido. —Tengo novio, pero no soy ciego. Solo porque no pueda hacer nada no significa que no tenga derecho a mirar.

No estaba excitado por la atención de ese hombre. «Soy una hombre fuerte e independiente.» Mirando por la ventana respire con alivio ya que estábamos en Queen Street. Dream Street estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Aquí está bien, gracias —le dije al taxista.—¿En qué lado? —me preguntó.

—Aquí —respondí un poco más bruscamente de lo que pensaba.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando el taxista puso el intermitente y el coche se detuvo. Sin otra mirada al hombre del traje, le pasé algo de dinero al taxista y puse la mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Espera.— Me quedé paralizado y miré al tipo del traje con cautela por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes nombre? —Sonreí, sintiéndome aliviado ahora que estaba escapando de él y de la extraña atracción entre nosotros.

—De hecho, Si.—  
Bajé del taxi, sin hacer caso del traicionero estremecimiento de placer que me inundó al oír su risa en respuesta.

* * *

En cuanto se abrió la puerta y vi por primera vez a Na Jaemin intuí que me caería bien. Era alto con cabello castaño claro, y llevaba pantalones negros , un suéter rosa y ...., un monóculo y un bigote falso... ?

Me miró parpadeando con sus ojos grandes, de color café.Desconcertado, tuve que preguntar.

—Eh... ¿vengo en mal momento?— Jaemin me miró un instante como si estuviera confundido por mi pregunta, más que razonable considerando su aspecto. Como si hubiera recordado de repente que llevaba un bigote falso, lo señaló.

—Llegas pronto, estaba ordenando.—¿Ordenando con un monóculo y un bigote? Miré detrás de el a un recibidor espacioso y con mucha luz. Una bicicleta sin la rueda delantera estaba apoyada en la pared del fondo; había fotografías y muchas postales y recortes diversos enganchados a un tablero recostado contra un armario . Vi también dos pares de tenis y unos zapatos negros esparcidos sin orden bajo una fila de ganchos que tenían chaquetas y abrigos. El suelo era de madera.

Muy bonito.

Volví a mirar a Jaemin con una enorme sonrisa, sintiéndome bien por toda la situación.

—¿Estás huyendo de la mafia?

—¿Perdón?

—Por el disfraz.

—Oh. —Se rio y se separó de la puerta , haciéndome un gesto hacia el apartamento—. No, no, vinieron amigos anoche, y nos pasamos un poquito con las bebidas.Sacaron todos mis viejos disfraces de Halloween.— Volví a sonreír. Sonaba divertido. Echaba de menos a Chenle y Jisung .

—Eres Donghyuck , ¿no?

—Sí, Hyuck—lo corregí. No había sido Donghyuck desde antes de que mis padres murieran.

—Hyuck—repitió el , sonriéndome cuando yo daba los primeros pasos en el interior del apartamento. Olía fantástico, fresco y limpio. Como el apartamento que estaba dejando, salvo que el edificio en el que me encontraba había sido una casa, que posteriormente habían dividido en dos apartamentos. Bueno, en realidad, en la puerta de al lado había una tienda y las habitaciones de arriba pertenecían a esta. No había visto las habitaciones, pero la tienda era muy bonita, con ropa hecha a mano muy especial.

Las paredes eran tan suaves que me di cuenta de que las habían pintado recientemente, y quien había restaurado la casa había hecho maravillas. Los techos no se acababan nunca, igual que en mi apartamento. Las paredes eran de un blanco frío, pero esa uniformidad quedaba rota por objetos de arte coloridos . El blanco debería haber sido severo, pero el contraste con las puertas y el suelo de madera oscura daba a la vivienda un aspecto de elegancia simple.

Ya me encantaba, y ni siquiera había visto el resto de la casa. Jaemin se apresuró a quitarse el bigote, volteándose para decirme algo, pero se detuvo y sonrió con timidez antes de quitarse el monóculo que todavía llevaba. Por fin lo dejó sobre el aparador de madera y sonrió con entusiasmo.

Era una persona alegre. Normalmente evitaba a la gente alegre, pero Jaemin poseía un encanto especial.

—Te enseñaré la casa antes, ¿ok ?

—Buena idea.— Jaemin se acercó a la puerta situada a mi izquierda y la abrió.

—El cuarto de baño. Está en un sitio poco convencional, ya sé, justo al lado de la puerta de la calle, pero tiene todo lo necesario.

«Oh... y mucho más », pensé, entrando de manera vacilante.

Mis zapatos resonaron en los pequeños azulejos de color crema del suelo, azulejos que cubrían cada centímetro del cuarto de baño salvo el techo, que estaba pintado de color mantequilla y tenía varios focos.

El cuarto de baño era enorme.

Al pasar la mano por la bañera de pies dorados, me imaginé de inmediato ahí metido, con música sonando, velas encendidas y una copa de vino tinto en la mano mientras me sumergía en el agua y me olvidaba de... todo. La bañera ocupaba el espacio central. En la esquina de atrás, a la derecha, había una doble ducha con el grifo más grande que había visto. A mi izquierda, tenía un moderno cuenco de vidrio situado encima de una balda de cerámica blanca. ¿Era eso el lavabo?

Lo organicé todo rápidamente en mi cabeza. Grifos de oro, espejo enorme, secatoallas... En el cuarto de baño de mi viejo apartamento nunca tuve un secatoallas.

—Wow. —Mire a Jaemin con una sonrisa por encima del hombro—. Esto es demasiado .

Jaemin , casi saltando de puntitas, asintió y me sonrió con sus ojos enormes y brillantes.

—Lo sé. No lo uso mucho, porque tengo uno en mi habitación. Pero es un plus para mi potencial compañero de apartamento . Lo tendrá casi solo para el.

«wow», pensé ante el atractivo del cuarto de baño. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué el alquiler era tan enorme. Claro que si tienes dinero para vivir en una casa así, ¿por qué marcharte? Al seguir a Jaemin a través del pasillo y hasta la enorme sala de estar, pregunté con educación.

—¿Tu compañero de piso se marcha ?—Hice que sonara como simple curiosidad a Jaemin. Si el apartamento era tan impresionante, entonces a lo mejor el problema era con Jaemin .

Antes de que el pudiera responder, me paré en seco, volteándome para asimilar lentamente la sala .Como en todos los edificios antiguos, los techos de las habitaciones eran muy altos. Las ventanas altas y anchas permitían que la luz del sol entrara desde la ajetreada calle en esa encantadora sala. En el centro de la pared del fondo había una chimenea enorme que claramente solo se usaba como elemento decorativo y no para encender fuego, pero daba sensación de unidad a la elegante pero informal sala.

«Eso sí, está demasiado llena de cosas para mi gusto», pensé al mirar las pilas de libros aquí y allá junto con pequeños elementos estúpidos... como un juguete de Buzz Lightyear. Ni siquiera iba a preguntar por él.

La habitación desordenada empezó a cobrar sentido cuando mire a Jaemin . Llevaba el cabello castaño desordenado y un zapato de cada par, y en el codo de su suéter aún tenía pegada una etiqueta con el precio.

—¿Compañero de piso? —preguntó Jaemin , volteándose para sostenerme la mirada. Antes de que pudiera repetir la pregunta, la arruga entre sus cejas desapareció y el asintió, como si comprendiera.

Bien. No había sido una pregunta tan difícil.

—Oh, no. —Negó con la cabeza—. No tenía compañero de apartamento . Mi hermano compró este piso como inversión y lo ha restaurado . Luego decidió que no quería que yo tuviera que preocuparme de pagar un alquiler mientras estudio el doctorado, así que simplemente me lo dio .

Buen hermano.

Aunque no hice comentarios, debió de ver la reacción en mis facciones. Sonrió y una expresión amable suavizó su mirada.

—Mark es un poco exagerado. Nunca regala nada sencillo. Pero ¿cómo iba a decir que no a esta casa? Lo único es que llevo aquí un mes y es demasiado grande y solitario, y eso que mis amigos vienen los fines de semana. Así que le dije a Mark que iba a buscar un compañero de apartamento . No le entusiasmó la idea, pero cambio de opinión cuando le conté a qué precio podía alquilarse. Es un empresario.

Supe de manera instintiva que Jaemin adoraba a su (obviamente adinerado) hermano y que los dos mantenían una estrecha relación. Se percibía en el brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba de él, y conocía esa expresión. La había estudiado a lo largo de los años, afrontándolo de cara y construyendo un caparazón contra el dolor que me provocaba ver esa clase de amor en los rostros de otras personas, personas que todavía tenían familias en sus vidas.

—Da la impresión de que es muy generoso —conteste con respeto ; no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente me echara encima sus sentimientos íntimos nada más con conocerme.

Jaemin no pareció molestarse por mi respuesta, que no era exactamente amable ni invitaba a más explicaciones. Se limitó a seguir sonriendo, me sacó de la sala de estar y me acompañó hasta el fondo de un largo pasillo. Era bastante estrecho, pero al extremo se abría en un semicírculo donde habían colocado una mesa de comedor y unas sillas. La cocina en sí tenía unos acabados tan caros como el resto de las cosas del apartamento. Todos los electrodomésticos eran de primera calidad y había una enorme cocina económica moderna en medio de los muebles de madera oscura. 

—Muy generoso —repetí. Jaemin soltó un gruñido ante mi observación. —Mark es demasiado generoso. Yo no necesitaba todo esto, pero insistió. Simplemente es así. Basta con ver a su novio, le consiente todo. Estoy esperando que se aburra de el como del resto de los anteriores, porque es uno de los peores con los que ha estado. Es muy evidente que el está más interesado en su dinero que en él. Hasta él lo sabe. Dice que el convenio le viene bien. —

¿Convenio?

¿Quién habla así?

¿Quién habla tanto?

Oculté una sonrisa cuando Jaemin me mostró el dormitorio principal. Era tan caótico como su ocupante. El siguió hablando un poco más de el obviamente insulso novio de su hermano y me pregunté cómo se sentiría ese tal Mark si supiera que su hermano estaba divulgando su vida privada a un completo desconocido.

—Y este podría ser tu cuarto.— Estábamos en el umbral de una habitación situada al fondo del apartamento. Una enorme ventana y cortinas de largas hasta el suelo; una alucinante cama y un escritorio de madera y silla de cuero. Un sitio perfecto para escribir.

Me encantó.

—Es precioso.— Quería vivir allí. Al diablo, el precio. Al diablo, lo extraño de mi compañero de apartamento . Ya había vivido bastante tiempo modestamente . Estaba solo en un país que había adoptado. Me merecía un poco de comodidad. Me acostumbraría a Jaemin . Hablaba mucho, pero era dulce y encantador, y había algo amable por naturaleza en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no tomamos una taza de té y hablamos un poco? —Jaemin estaba sonriendo otra vez. Segundos después, me encontré solo en la sala de estar mientras Jaemin preparaba el té en la cocina. De repente, se me ocurrió que no importaba si me caía bien Jaemin . Yo tenía que caerle bien a el para que me ofreciera esa habitación, y sentí que la preocupación me inundaba . Yo no era la persona más comunicativa del planeta, y Jaemin parecía de las más abiertas . A lo mejor no me aceptaba.

—Ha sido difícil —anunció Jaemin al volver a entrar en la sala. Llevaba una bandeja de té y unas galletas —. Me refiero a encontrar un compañero de apartamento . Poca gente de nuestra edad puede permitirse algo así.

Yo había heredado mucho dinero.

—Mi familia es rica.

  
—¿Oh? —Empujó una taza de té caliente hacia mí, junto con una galleta de chocolate. Me aclaré la garganta, pero me temblaban los dedos alrededor de la taza. Había empezado a notar un sudor frío y me corria la sangre en los oídos. Así era como reaccionaba siempre que estaba al borde de tener que contarle la verdad a alguien.

«Mis padres y mi hermana pequeña murieron en un accidente de coche. cuando yo tenía catorce años. La única familia que me queda es un tío que vive en Japón. Él no quiso mi custodia, así que viví en casas de acogida. Mis padres tenían mucho dinero. El abuelo de mi padre era dueño de una empresa en Seúl y mi padre había cuidado muy bien de su propia herencia. Todo quedó para mí cuando cumplí dieciocho.» La frecuencia de mi pulso se redujo y el temblor cesó cuando recordé que Jaemin no necesitaba conocer mi cuento de terror.

—Mi familia paterna era de Seul . Mi bisabuelo ganó mucho dinero con las acciones.

  
—Vaya, qué interesante. —Sonó sincero—. ¿Tu familia se trasladó desde Seúl ?— Asentí.

—A Jeju , pero mi madre era de ahí .

—Tienes sangre completamente coreana. ¡Qué bien! —Me lanzó una sonrisa secreta—. Yo también soy 100% coreano . Mi madre es de Busan , pero su familia se mudó aquí cuando ella tenía 20 años. Es curioso, porque mi nombre es coreano pero ni siquiera lo hablo . —Jaemin hablo y esperó mi comentario.

—¿Tu hermano habla coreano ?

—Qué va . —Respondió mi pregunta—. Mark y yo somos hermanastros. Compartimos el mismo padre. Nuestras madres siguen vivas, pero papá murió hace cinco años. Era un hombre de negocios muy conocido. ¿Has oído hablar de Jackson Na and Co.? Es una de las agencias inmobiliarias más antiguas de la zona. Papá la heredó de su padre cuando era muy joven y empezó una empresa de construcción. También era propietario de unos cuantos restaurantes e incluso de varias de las tiendas para turistas de por aquí. Es un pequeño emporio. Cuando murió, Mark se lo quedó todo. Ahora todos le siguen el juego a Mark , todos los que quieren sacarle algo. Y todos saben lo bien que nos llevamos, así que también han intentado utilizarme a mí. —

Su bonita boca se doblo con amargura en una expresión que parecía completamente intrusa en su rostro.

—Lo siento.— Lo dije en serio. Comprendía cómo se sentía. Fue una de las razones por las que decidí marcharme de Corea y empezar de nuevo en Los Ángeles . Como si notara mi absoluta sinceridad, Jaemin se relajó. Nunca comprendería que alguien pudiera confiarse así a un amigo, y mucho menos a un desconocido, pero por una vez no me asustó la franqueza de Jaemin . Sí, tal vez esperara que compartiera mis sentimientos de igual manera, pero en cuanto me conociera sabría que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Para mi sorpresa, se había hecho un silencio extremadamente cómodo entre nosotros . Jaemin como si acabara de darse cuenta el también, me sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Los Ángeles ?

  
—Vivo aquí. Doble nacionalidad. Me siento más a gusto aquí—. Le complació la respuesta. —¿Eres estudiante?.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Acabo de graduarme . Trabajo las noches de los jueves y los viernes en el Club Cherry Bomb. Pero ahora mismo estoy intentando concentrarme en escribir.—Jaemin se entusiasmó con mi confesión.

—¡Es fantástico! Siempre he querido ser amigo de un escritor. Y es muy valiente intentar hacer lo que de verdad quieres. Mi hermano cree que estudiar un doctorado es una pérdida de tiempo porque podría trabajar para él, pero a mí me encanta. También doy clases en la universidad. Es solo..., bueno, me hace feliz. Y soy una de esas personas espantosas que pueden salirse con la suya y disfrutar haciendo lo que les gusta aunque no les paguen mucho. —Hizo una mueca—. Eso suena terrible, ¿no?.

La verdad es que yo no era de los que juzgan.

—Es tu vida, Jaemin . Tienes la suerte de no tener problemas económicos. Eso no te convierte en una persona terrible.-

Había tenido una terapeuta en la secundaria y casi pude oír su voz nasal en mi cabeza: « _Dime ¿por qué no puedes aplicar el mismo proceso mental contigo, Hyuck ? Aceptar tu herencia no te convierte en una persona terrible. Es lo que tus padres habrían deseado para ti_.»

  
Entre los catorce y los dieciocho años, había vivido con dos familias de acogida en mi Pueblo. A ninguna de las familias le sobraba el dinero, y yo pasé de una casa enorme y elegante y comida y ropa cara a alimentarme con un montón de espaguetis de lata y compartir ropa con un «hermano» menor que resultaba que tenía mi misma talla. Al acercarse mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, y con el conocimiento público de que iba a recibir una herencia, se me acercaron varios hombres de negocios de nuestra localidad que buscaban un inversor y esperaban aprovecharse de quien suponían que era un chico ingenuo , y también un compañero de clase quiso que invirtiera en su sitio web.

Supongo que Vivir como vivía «la otra mitad» durante mis años de escuela y luego sentir que solo se me acercaba gente falsa más interesada en mi bolsillo que en mí eran dos de las razones de mi resistencia a tocar el dinero que tenía.

Sentado ahí con Jaemin, alguien en una situación económica similar que se enfrentaba con la culpa (aunque de una clase diferente), sentí una sorprendente conexión con el.

—La habitación es tuya —anunció Jaemin de repente.

—¿Así de fácil?— Jaemin se puso serio de repente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento en ti .

« _Yo también tengo un buen presentimiento en ti_ .» Le dediqué una sonrisa de alivio.

—Entonces me encantará mudarme .

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptación : Samantha Young


End file.
